Kwas i zgnilizna
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 7 - Kwas i zgnilizna Początek Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów - istna zabawa w piaskownicy, albo wykopaliska archeologiczne - zależy który termin wam się podoba - w poszukiwaniu głów na totem. Zawodnicy co chwilę stykali się z różnymi pułapkami ... przynajmniej było wesoło i śmiesznie, dla mnie. Tym razem już nic nie uchroniło Lexa przed budzącą postrach Procą Wstydu. W tym odcinku będzie trochę niespodzianek... i sporo wystrzałów. Zresztą, zobaczcie sami w Totalnej ... Porażce ... Turnieju Faworrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek Kleszczy Louis siedzi na łóżku. Na swojej liście wyraźnie odhacza imię Lex, aż przedziurawia w tym miejscu kartkę. Louis(zwierzenie): Nareszcie mogę się skupić na grze. I na wygranej. Blake: Siema stary! Co tam robisz? Louis(zwierzenie): Nie, JESZCZE jednak nie. Louis: '''Dziurawię papier bo lubię. Nie widać? '''Blake: Każdy ma swoje dziwactwa. Ja na przykład jestem super zabawny, chociaż wcale się za takiego nie uważam. Louis: Taki zabawny, że jak się odzywasz to wszystkim na mordach wyrasta odwrócony banan, plus trzy krechy na czole. Blake: Chyba dobrze. Heather: Zamknijcie się ofermy! Chcę spać. Blake: Dobraaaanoc... Dostał w twarz poduszką. Szopa Komarów Damien: Dobrze, że się go w końcu pozbyliśmy, nie? Alex: Ta, ale fajniej byłoby teraz siedzieć w tym drugim domku. Damien: Ba, ale teraz to już będziemy tylko wygrywać. Wszyscy bezużyteczni już odpadli. Matsu: No bo jesteśmy Super trio. Damy radę? Alex & Damien: Damy! Przybijają sobie piątki. Drzwi do szopy nagle się otwierają. Blake: O, cześć. Tu jesteście. Matsu: '''Hej, czego chcesz? Słychać głos Louisa. '''Louis: Ruszaj się! Szybciej! (staje w wejściu) O, kogo my tu mamy. Nasz wspaniały Tercet Egzotyczny. Macie już plan jak przegrać dzisiaj? Damien: A ty już wiesz kto przez ciebie pojedzie na ostry dyżur? Louis: '''Tak wiem. I powiem ci, że jesteś prawie na początku listy. '''Matsu: Co ty z nim robisz? Louis: Spełniam dobry uczynek. Wyprowadzam psa na spacer żeby dziewczyny mogły spać. Alex: Louis dobre serce? Louis: Raczej Louis Dobra Rada. Bo radzę ci, nie zaczynaj ze mną. Nie mam zamiaru tolerować przegranych i chcę, żeby te trzy niedorajdy się wyspały. Alex: Boisz się że przegrasz? Louis: Ja się boję? Ty się bój. Wygrałeś poprzedni sezon, powinieneś trząść ekipą jak ja. Alex(zwierzenie): Hmmm... a jeśli on ma rację? Wygrałem, więc powinienem dowodzić. Nie! Jesteśmy zespołem. Chwila... Alex: Trząść eki.... (przerywa, bo wszystkich ogłusza dziwny dźwięk, jakby rogu) Wszyscy zatkali uszy i skrzywili twarze. Damien się przewrócił. Wyzwanie Chris(głośnik): Obozowicze! Wszyscy do mnie! Mam dla was nowe wyzwanie! Damien: Wah... znowu? Alex: A czego się spodziewałeś? Chyba nie miliona bez bólu i upokorzeń. Wstawaj i idziemy. Louis: No... zdaje się że królewny sobie nie pośpią. Chodź, cerberze. Blake: Hau. Las Chris: Zapewne pamiętacie 4 i 5 sezon? Courtney: Trudno zapomnieć. Po raz kolejny oszukana, ciesz się że cię nie pozwałam. Chris: '''Właśnie dlatego dostałaś kolejną szansę w tym sezonie. Wracając, pamiętacie moją wspaniałą malutką ludożerną roślinkę Larry'ego? '''Alex: Malutką? Żartujesz? To kolosalna... Ponure spojrzenie Chrisa, Alex przerywa. Chris: Larry jest głodny. Macie ugotować mu zupę ze składników, które musicie zdobyć, zapuszczając się w Dziką Strefę, którą cudem udało mi się ocalić i przenieść tu z zatopionej Wawanakwy. Nie pytajcie jak... Matsu: Jaką mamy szansę na przeżycie? Chris: Niewielką. Jeśli nie zdobędziecie składników. Są to: Ziejąca Lodem Dwunastoskrzydła Mucha, Niezidentyfikowany Pająk Latający i SportOsa. Teraz za mną, ruszamy do Dzikiej Strefy. Dzika Strefa Chris przyciskiem na pilocie otwiera bramę do Dzikiej Strefy w głębi lasu. Chris: No, przynęto na mutanty, przestąp próg Dzikiej Strefy i nie wracaj bez ukończenia wyzwania. Chris zamyka bramę do Dzikiej Strefy, zawodnicy są w środku. Komary Alex, Damien i Matsu biegną przed siebie, Alex rozdziela składniki. Alex: Damien, upoluj tę osę. Matsu, dopadnij muchę. Ja się zaczaję na tego pająka. Matsu: Jakim prawem nam rozkazujesz? Alex: Bo ktoś musi. Tak będzie lepiej. Damien: Jaaasne... Kleszcze Louis: '''Dobra ludzie, zróbmy to. Mamy nad nimi przewagę, więc możemy spróbować po dwie osoby zdobyć składniki, a najlepszy sam sobie spokojnie poradzi z ostatnim. No, to kto chce? '''Heather & Courtney: Ja idę zdobyć osę! Nie! Ja! Nie ty! Ja! Louis: Razem możecie jak rany... Blake, my idziemy zapolować na Ziejącą Lodem Muchę. Lian, zostajesz sama. Znajdź Pająka. Lian: Ale... Louis: Jakieś pytania? Lian: Tak, może... Louis: Świetnie, to do roboty. Lian(zwierzenie): Dlaczego nikt mnie nie słucha? Jak ja mam sobie dać radę sama? JAK? Komary Alex pobiegł szukać pająka. Damien i Matsu zostali, żeby obgadać pewien szczegół. Matsu: Co on tak się zaczął rządzić? Damien: Syndrom zwycięzcy... sodówka. Matsu: Trudno, chyba będziemy musieli to przełknąć. Damien: Jak nas będzie wkurzał, to się go pozbędziemy. Matsu: No nie wiem. Damien: Wiesz. Matsu: A potem reszta pozbędzie się nas i tyle. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy się trzymać razem, a nie szukać dziury w całym. Damien: Jak chcesz... dobra, lepiej już chodźmy, bo jeszcze na serio znowu przegramy i trza będzie zdecydować kto odejdzie. Pobiegli w różne strony. Kleszcze Louis i Blake biegną i obmyślają plan działania. Blake: To jak ziomek, jak rozwalimy tę muchę, co? No jak? Louis: Odwrócisz jej uwagę dając się zamrozić, a ja w tym czasie wezmę ją od tyłu. Blake: '''Zbok... '''Louis: Co? .... N... NNIE! Nie dosłownie! Ogar. W sensie, zaatakuję od tyłu, nie wiem, jakoś żeby padła. Blake: Dobra stary. Tylko najpierw trzeba znaleźć. Nagle Louis potyka się o coś, co wygląda jak kamień. Louis: Aaaa! Co to było? Wstał. Louis: '''Głupi... Chce kopnąć kamień, ale nagle z ziemi wyrasta skalna łapa która chwyta go za nogę. Teraz z ziemi wyrasta skalny potwór w całej swojej okazałości. '''Blake: To w tym dziwnym reality-show już nawet kamienie są zmutowane? Louis(do góry nogami): Hej stary, co tam słychać? He he he... Potwór zaczyna kręcić i machać Louisem w powietrzu, aż w końcu wyrzuca go wysoko w górę. Louis: ŁAAAAAA! Blake: Co się tak śpieszysz? Czekaj na mnie! Louis! Wskoczył potworowi w łapy. Blake: Panie Potworze, jeden ekspresowy bez przesiadek tam gdzie Louis, plis. Potwór ryknął, zamachnął się i rzucił Blake'a w tą samą stronę, co Louisa. Kamera przeskakuje do Louisa, który wciąż leci w powietrzu z krzykiem. Ląduje w dziupli jednego z drzew. Blake(nadlatuje): Nadchodzęęęęęęę! Wpada na Louisa. Louis(stłumiony głos): Złaź ze mnie! Blake: Chwila... Blake i Louis spróbowali się wydostać z dziupli, ale zamiast wyjść bezpiecznie, wypadli. Prosto w ciernie. Louis: '''YAAARGH! '''Blake: Mmmhh... nie ma to jak darmowa akupunktura. Courtney i Heather Heather: Widzisz ją gdzieś? Courtney: Nie ujadaj mi nad głową, to ją znajdę. Heather: Zamknij... Courtney: Próbuję się skupić na szukaniu daj mi spokój! Heather: Tam jest kretynko! Courtney: Co? Dobra, trzeba to zrobić ostrożnie i delikatnie... Kamera na chwilę przeskakuje na SportOsę, która przemieszcza się w jakimś kierunku, nagle Courtney i Heather rzucają się na nią. Zbliżenie kamery na Heather. Heather: Poddajesz się? Kamera ukazuje cały widok - Heather i Courtney przyciśnięte przez Osę ręką (mutacja) do drzewa, druga ręka w pięść. SportOsa zaczyna bić Heather i Courtney. Komary Alex biegnąc przez las Dzikiej Strefy, wypatrzył swój cel. Wdrapał się na drzewo. Alex: No nie... Zorientował się, że gałąź jest zbyt cienka. Gałąź pękła, a on spadł z hukiem. Szybko podniósł się i schował za drzewem. Alex: O mały włos... Nagle obok niego przebiegły dwa pozostałe składniki zupy gonione przez Matsu i Damiena. SportOsa i Pająk Latający stanęły w jednej linii, a Alex, Damien i Matsu w drugiej. Damien: Czadowo, potrójna walka... Gong rozpoczynający walkę. Alex, Damien i Matsu rzucają się na przeciwników. 30 sekund później... Matsu leży owinięty w pajęczynę jak mumia, Damien jest trzymany w powietrzu i bity po twarzy przez SportOsę, a Alex sprawnie omija ciosy muchy. Alex: Ej! No co z wami! Nie spać, walczyć! Mucha zamraża mu nogi. Alex przewraca się. Alex: No dalej, dokończ... Alex zostaje całkiem zamrożony. Alex(zwierzenie, ma całą niebieską skórę): '''Mmmmyślałem że zzzamarznę na śśśśśmierćććć. '''Damien(zwierzenie, cały poobijany): '''Auua... moja twarz... '''Matsu(zwierzenie, cały w pajęczynie): '' ''K''leszcze Louis i Blake Louis i Blake ledwo wstali z cierni. '''Blake:' Nie było chyba tak źle, co? Louis jest zły. Blake: Lubię tak od czasu do czasu poudawać fakira. Louis jest zdenerwowany. Blake: Ej, zobacz! To ta mucha co ją mamy złapać! Louis jest wściekły. Z wielką prędkością wpada na muchę, wyciąga nóż i zadaje jej kilkadziesiąt pchnięć. Dyszy ze złości. Blake: '''Jej, stary. Wyluzuj... Keep Calm i zanieś to do Larry'ego. '''Louis(zwierzenie): Siła rejdża. Mam nadzieję że ten przygłup ogarnął że jak mnie wkurzy to zrobię z nim to samo. Heather i Courtney Courtney: Przestań nas wreszcie tłuc! Zatrzymała ręką pięść Osy w powietrzu. Gniewne spojrzenie mutanta zmieniło się w zdziwienie i przerażenie. Kamera przesuwa się w lewo, słychać odgłosy walki przez ok. 15 sekund. Kamera wraca do Courtney, która zrobiła porządek ze SportOsą. Przeciwnik leży pokonany. Heather: '''No, nareszcie się przydałaś! Lunch Chris otworzył bramę Dzikiej Strefy. Wyszli z niej Blake i Louis, ciągnąc za sobą zdobytą muchę, za nimi Heather i Courtney, którym również się powiodło. '''Chris: Nieźle wam poszło. I nikt nie zginął... szkoda. Poczekajmy na resztę. Trochę czasu później... Przyszli Damien i Matsu, pchając przed sobą Alexa, który wciąż jest zamrożony w kostce lodu. Chris: Zero łupów? No to już znamy zwycięzcę. Kleszcze się cieszą. Chris: '''Ale zanim przejdziemy do ceremonii eliminacji, poczekajmy na Lian i ugotujcie mojemu Larry'emu tę zupę. Mija 20 minut, przychodzi Lian z Latającym Pająkiem na smyczy. '''Louis: '''Jak ty to? ... '''Lian: Y... nie pamiętam. Chris: Wrzućcie ingrediencje do tego bagna. Chris przyciskiem na pilocie otworzył inną bramę. Za nią był nie kto inny, jak Larry. Chris: Larry, obiadek! Pyszna zupa! Z trupa ... Blake: '''A nawet trzech! Louis wrzucił muchę do bagna, Heather i Courtney osę, a Lian pająka... i wtedy pękł. '''Chris: Co to... balon? Oszustwo! Nie ma zwycięstwa! Larry, naucz ich co to znaczy brudna gra. Larry sięgnął paszczą do bagna, pobrał sporą porcję... (Chris otworzył parasol) ... i obryzgał wszystkich. Chris zamknął parasol. Chris: Tak więc z obiema drużynami spotkam się dziś na ceremonii eliminacji... a skoro z obiema, to nie ma po co wciąż na siłę trzymać składów... pa pa drużyny! Od następnego odcinka działacie solo! Alex(zwierzenie): Nareszcie. Louis(zwierzenie): W końcu... Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Została was ósemka. Ale jak skończę, ktoś się pożegna. Rozstrzygniemy teraz kto. Niech no spojrzę, bezpieczni są: - Damien, - Louis, - Heather, - Matsu, - Courtney, - Lian, oraz... (dramatyczna muzyka, kamera Alex/Blake...) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... żadne z was! Alex & Blake: Co?! Chris: To co słyszycie! Jest remis, 4:4. Nie chce mi się już dziś rozstrzygać kogo zostawić kogo wywalić, a obaj mnie wkurzacie więc żegnam. Proca Wstydu Alex: To co, teraz do Procy Wstydu? Chris: Nie tym razem... Naciska kolejny guzik na pilocie. Proca Wstydu zostaje zastąpiona innym... wynalazkiem. Chris: Przedstawiam wam mój najnowszy pomysł - Kusza Wstydu! Zapraszam! Alex i Blake w Kuszy Wstydu. Chris: Ostatnie słowo chłopaki? Blake: Czuję jakby kwas i zgniliznę. Alex: '''Wystrzel nas pojedynczo, błaaagam.. Chris naciska guzik wystrzału. '''Alex & Blake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chris: A teraz, gwóźdź programu! Obiecałem wam przecież że będzie dużo wystrzałów... Następna scena. Cygan i Gruz w Kuszy Wstydu. Cygan: Ej, za co to, koleś? Nie masz więcej oglądalności dzięki mnie? Chris: Płoszysz naszych czytelników Cygan. Nie ma tu już dla was miejsca. Cygan: Ty sku******! Chris naciska guzik wystrzału. Cygan & Gruz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chris: Wreszcie, pozbyłem się pasożyta. Teraz czytelnicy będą się cieszyć odcinkami, w których panować będę wyłącznie Ja. Jak wspaniale... Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Na ile kontuzji narażą się rozłączeni zawodnicy? I kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się czytając Totalną Porażkę: Turniej Faworrrrrytów!!! KONIEC. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125